Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust connection structure and a combustion apparatus with an exhaust connection structure.
Description of the Background Art
An exhaust connection structure is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,878. This document discloses a securing device which connects pipes through which a fluid passes. This securing device includes a clamping body, a retaining element, and a spacer. The clamping body is in an annular shape. Both of the retaining element and the spacer are formed integrally with the clamping body and protrude in the same axial direction from the clamping body. The clamping body is fitted to the outer circumference of the pipe. The retaining element is hooked on a protrusion at a pipe end portion. A tip end of the spacer abuts on the protrusion at the pipe end portion. This securing device improves tensile strength of the two pipes.
Sealability and facilitated construction should be considered for an exhaust connection structure connected to a combustion apparatus or the like. Decrease in number of parts has been demanded while aforementioned demands are met.